reading the lighting thief
by stargaryen1831
Summary: percy and annabeth are send back time to tech the gods a lesson. they read a book the lighting thief, did i mention that they are married, percy and annabeth jackson read the books. how will the gods react learning about the most powerful demigod ever to exist, full of flufff percabeth.


**Yo! as the title suggests this story is a reading the lighting thief. and this story contains major percabeth. it takes place after the giant war.**

* * *

the winter solstice was at its crescendo, the gods were having their usual arguments, when suddenly a bright light fills the room blinding every one except apollo.

when the light clears the gods find themselves staring at a heap of bodies in the middle of the throne room. they hear groans as the people try to untangle themselves from each.

"get off"

"you foots in my mouth!"

"dont you ever wash you socks!"

"seaweed brain i swear!"

finally every one manages to stand up. but as soon as they catch sight of the gods they groan and start yelling in unision.

"what do you want now"

"havent we done enough"

" i am done with quests"

"STOP" a powerful voice yell, and every one stop talking. the gods watch shocked as a boy..no man steps forward. he walked confidently with his head held high, the very air around him ozzed power and demanded attention.

zeus watches the man warily, trying to assess wether he was a threat to his power or not. the man had black hair and sea green eyes, which held power.

He looked straight at zeus, his eyes hard, zeus tried his best not to cower under his gaze " what do you want" he asked. the gods were shocked no one had ever dared to talk to the king of the gods in this fashion before. zeus was about to reply when another flash of light stopped him.

a box appeared in the middle of the room with a note, a beautiful blonde with the same power picked the note and started to read it.

 _the gods_

 _we have sent this demigod from the future, in hope that you will learn from your mistakes. you will read about the life of a remarkable demigod the strongest among the strong. we hope that you would learn from his life and not commit the same mistakes. no killing, maiming or lying is allowed. there shall be no secrets left among you. we hope the demigods will also learn from this, and also get to know their hero._

 _P.S D_ _ont introduce yourselves with you full titles as it may spoil the story._

 _the fates_

silence was promenent as the note was read.

"you are from the future? well thats intresting" athena says eyeing them as an intresting specimen

"wow..owl head finds something other than books intresting! i never thought i would see this day!" posidon says dramatically.

athena glares at him "just because your heads full of.." athena never finished the sentence as zeus yell"SILENCE we have more important matters to discuss then your petty fights"

"fathers right. i think you all should start introducing yourselves' artimes says.

 **(i am tooo lazy to right all the intro so let just skip to the big three and annabeth)**

jason steps forward after piper,leo,rachel,clarisse,chris,the stoll brothers, reyana and grover introduce themselves.

"i am jason grace, son of jupitar" the reaction is immidiate the big three gods all turn to ward each other and start fighting.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH" hades says drawing his sword, zeus lighting bolt appears in his handes, but suddenly they find themselves frozen.

"no killing or maiming is allowed" hiesta says, and both gods huff and sit down.

hazel steps forward warily "hazel levenque daughter of pluto,girlfriend of frank"

zeus glares at hades, while hades looks shocked "but you died" he says.

hazel gulps" long story"

nico steps forward " i am nico Diangelo, son of hades" again zeus glares at hades, but is unable to do anything because of the fate,

hades grumples"how did you get out"

nico says "long story".

thalia steps forward next "i am thalia, daughter of zeus, lieutenant of artimes" zues looks shocked at the declaration and hera glares at her husband.

"but you are a tree" zeus says.

"long story" thalia says glaring at her father.

"i am starting to hate that word" hermes grumbles.

the demigods look at each other smirking.

and then a blonde comes forward, she had been standing behind holding hands with the black haired man, she walks gracefully excluding power, the gods sit up straighter in their wanting to know who the girl was and whose daughter she was.

"i am annabeth jackson formely chase, daughter of athena, wife of percy" she says.

the look at the young women in shock she looked no older then nineteen, how could she be married?

"wife? " athena says shocked "but you are so young!"

aphrodite squels she could feel the love between them, the strongest love she had ever felt.

the man steps forward wrapping his arms around her shoulder, and pulling her close to him "yes wife" he says lightly kissing her.

aprhodite thought she would burst feeling all the love emitting out of them.

"we got married a day after i turned eighteen, it will be a year now" he says his eyes sparkling "we have been through so much together it had seem the right thing to do at that time, and let me tell you ALL of you blessed and approved of our marriage" he says looking specificly at athena.

 _i blessed their marriage_ athena thinks shocked. _he must be a good man then, and must love my daughter very much for me to bless their marriage._

the man look up "oh i forgot to introduce my self, i am percy jackson, son of posiden, husband of annabeth"

zeus glares at posidon, while posidon looks at his son in pride. then something registers in athenas mind and she leaps to her feet "YOU MARRIED A SON OF POSEIDON!" she yells.

annabeth glares at her mother "yes mother i did, and you approved, you actually like him, he has proved that he loves me time and again, so dont you dare try anything" athena huffs and sits, already planning ways to kill the sea spawn.

poseidon look at his son "are you happy?" he asks him.

percy nods smilling pulling annabeth to him "more than anything in the world"

poseidon smile and leans back on his throne "then i give you my blessing"

all the gods stare at him in shock, "are you seroius?" athena says shocked.

poseidon shrugs "my son is happy thats all that matters to me"

athena is shocked at his compassion "but you hate me! we are enemies!"

"no i dont hate you, i did at the time of athens, but i got over it a long time ago" he says nonchalantly.

"but..but.. you never apoligized" athena says shocked.

"i tried the first 500 years but you never listened so i gave up" poseidon says.

for the first time athena, the goddess of wisdon is speech less , she didnt know what to make of the new development so she takes a deep breath and extends her hand "truce?" she asks. poseidon looks at her warily for a moment, then takes her hand shaking it "truce"

the gods and demigods watch all this with wide, they never imagined that they would make up like this. percy and annabeth share a smile things would be so much better now.

hera coughs breaking the silence "we should start reading, what is the first book"

annabeth takes the book out and reads the title "percy jackson and the lightning thief"

* * *

 **soo this is the first i will update very soon just wait**


End file.
